Do You Wanna Go Play Quidditch?
by May Vulcan
Summary: When you have an older brother, a couple of broomsticks and a boring summer with nothing to do, Quidditch seems like the answer to all your problems. But until Daphne can get Draco out of his bedroom, the question remains: "Do you wanna go play Quidditch!" (AU & Based on Frozen's Do You Want to Build a Snowman?)
1. The Constant Question

**DISCLAIMER:** Save for the additions to the Malfoy family - I do not own any of the characters. These are all JK Rowling's puppets and I'm just the puppeteer.

* * *

The Constant Question

It was one of the brightest days of the year in Wiltshire, England. The albino peacocks roamed freely across the expansive front lawn as the garden fountain continued to spurt out cold water. It was the perfect day to be outside.

And yet, Daphne was standing in her bedroom, trying to figure out what to do with her day. She thought about playing Exploding Snap with Damian or Daniel; she assumed that Darien was out with his school friends. Daphne figured she could try challenging Dmitri to a game of wizard chess, but she knew that would be pointless; after all, she guessed that her sweet older brother was helping their pregnant mother.

Daphne scanned her bedroom for something to do. Then, her eyes found their way to Damian's Nimbus 1700. An idea popped into her head. She thought it was the most perfect idea of the day… especially considering the way things had been lately.

She grabbed her eldest brother's broomstick and dashed out of her bedroom with a smile. For the first time in forever, she was going to make an effort to talk to her other older brother – the one closest to her age, that is. Daphne rushed down the hallway, maneuvering her way through the manor just to find his bedroom.

Then, she saw it: the closed door that led to her big brother's bedroom. For a nine-year-old, getting lost in her own house was easy, so managing to find her brother's bedroom door was a big accomplishment. She was so happy that her smile did not fade, even when she raced up to the door.

"_Draco_," she chimed, knocking happily on his door, "_do you wanna go play Quidditch_?"

There was silence from behind the door, but Daphne knew he was in there. She did not knock again, but she propped the Nimbus 1700 against the wall before crossing her arms in frustration.

"_It's pretty sunny out today_," she explained with a bigger smile.

But again, silence was the reply Draco gave her. Daphne sighed; all she wanted was to hang out with her brother – the one she never saw unless it was mealtime. She looked at the broomstick again and frowned.

"_I never see you anymore_," whined Daphne as she leaned her back against the door. "_Come out the door! It's like you're still away_…"

Her blue eyes began to swell with tears when the silence rang through her ear. "_We used to be best buddies… and now we're not. I blame it on your new school_!"

Just then, Daphne heard the footsteps approaching the door. A smile reappeared on her face, excited to finally get to see her brother. She grabbed the broomstick beside her and tucked a strand of her short pale, white blonde hair behind her ear.

"_Do you wanna go play Quidditch_?" she asked again with more enthusiasm as she still leaned against the door.

The door swung open, causing Daphne to fall into her twelve-year-old brother's bedroom. His cold, gray eyes stared blankly at her fallen state. As she lie on his bedroom floor, she smiled nervously before showing him their eldest brother's Nimbus 1700.

"_It doesn't have to be a full game_," she whispered shyly.

Rolling his eyes, Draco stepped over his only sister. "Sod. Off. Daphne," he said, storming down the staircase.

"_Okay… cool_," she sighed once more as she helped herself up.

* * *

The summer following her first year at Hogwarts, Daphne found herself excited to go back. Granted, the return of You-Know-Who and the murder of Cedric Diggory did frighten her, but she couldn't wait to go back.

Especially since she was trapped downstairs in the dining room with Kim, Daniel's new wife. It wasn't that she hated her sister-in-law. In fact, Daphne was happy to finally have a sister-like figure around; being the only daughter in a family of eight children, it was nice for a change. But Kim was a bit… much for her twelve-year-old liking.

Daphne smiled as Kim went on to talk about the wedding. She nodded politely as her new sister-in-law droned on about how perfect the ceremony was. The young Malfoy even giggled when Kim expressed her deepest concern for Daphne not being able to attend the wedding.

After excusing herself from the conversation, Daphne rushed upstairs and into her bedroom. She thanked Merlin's beard for having her three eldest brothers walk through the door, giving her the excuse to leave Kim in their care. Once she reached her bedroom, Daphne jumped into bed; despite the day having just started, she didn't know what to do with the rest of the day.

Until her gaze fell upon her brand new Firebolt. And then, just as it had three years ago, the perfect idea popped into her head.

She grabbed her broom and raced to Draco's bedroom. With a smile on her face, she figured that her plan was entirely foolproof. In the time it took for her to leave her room and get to Draco's, Daphne assumed that he would actually make the effort to talk to her; he had done so when they were at school… sorta. At least, she knew that he cared.

But why couldn't he do that at home?

As much as she loved her other brothers, she just wanted to spend time with him. At Hogwarts, she spent a good amount of time with Dmitri. Prior to going to Hogwarts, she spent much of her time with the rest of her brothers. But Draco… in the same way he was their mother's miracle child, he was Daphne's favorite. She just didn't understand why he was so distant when he would come home.

Daphne approached the door happily – the same way she did only three years ago. She knocked with a smile on her face and her Firebolt in her hand.

"_Do you wanna go play Quidditch_?" Daphne found herself asking again. "_Or ride our brooms around the house_?_"_

Nothing changed.

Daphne was still greeted with silence. Rolling her eyes, she propped her broom against the wall. She leaned against the wall beside Draco's door; she learned her lesson from the last time.

Running a hand through her long hair, Daphne groaned, "_I think some company is overdue! I've started talking to our older brother's spouse_…"

As if on cue, Daniel's wife made her way across the hall. The brunette smiled and waved at Daphne.

"How are you, Kim?" Daphne said with a faint smile, hoping she hadn't heard her complaint.

Once the coast of clear, she turned back to Draco's door. "_It gets a little lonely up in my room, so please can we go outside_?"

After a couple of minutes had passed before Daphne finally decided to give up on asking. Grabbing her broom, she pushed herself off the wall and made her way back to her bedroom.

Daphne decided that it was time to give up entirely with her brother. After all, she had six more and two parents that favored her over the rest of her siblings. She figured wasting her time on Draco was foolish at this point.

* * *

The thirteen-year-old girl glared at the raven-haired boy in front of her. As much as she enjoyed his company, the constant accusations that Harry tossed around about her brother bothered her. These allegations practically jeopardize the friendship she shared with Harry, but she couldn't let it change the way she thought about him or her brother.

She watched as Harry sighed in frustration. Daphne shook her head before hugging Harry goodbye and making her way to the Slytherin Common Room. Upon entering the room, she noticed that she was alone and she guessed that it was the best time for a good cry.

After jumping on the couch, Daphne curled up into a ball allowing the tears to fall down from her face. She silently cursed herself for getting so worked up about the things that Harry had said.

Just as Daphne opened her mouth to let out a cry of frustration, Draco stormed into the common room with Crabbe and Goyle not far behind. He stared at his sister blankly – the same way he did years ago – and shook his head before rushing back out, completely ignoring his teary eyed sister.

Instantly, Daphne pushed up from the couch and rushed up for her dormitory. She plopped onto the bed and sobbed into her pillow. The third year couldn't help herself; her own brother ignored her in her time of need.

Granted, a lot of her stress was solely because Draco. Daphne noticed that he was losing weight, despite the fact that he was already thin. She also noticed the dark circles under his eyes. He just wasn't the same anymore.

Then again, things hadn't been the same since Lucius's imprisonment last school year. But things got worse a little after Draco's sixteenth birthday… and she didn't know why.

* * *

It all happened so quickly. The end of the year was a complete blur; after the events of her third year, her mind was clouded with the fact that You-Know-Who was a step closer to destroying Harry Potter… and her brother was an accomplice.

Daphne didn't know what to do anymore. Even though her father had been released from Azkaban, her entire family was still abused and mocked by the rest of the Death Eaters. The Dark Lord even began using the Malfoy Manor as headquarter for the Death Eaters, turning their once proud, palatial home into a dark, sinister hideaway. The place looked terrible.

Now, she sat on the carpeted floor of her bedroom with a frown on her face; it was the only room in the house that didn't reek of death or despair. Daphne looked at the family portrait that hung above her desk and her emotions deeply worsened.

She stood up and dragged herself out the door. Part of her hoped that her older brothers (and even the two younger ones) would pull her into their rooms, begging her to smile again. But she knew that was hopeless; the triplets moved out of the manor years ago and Dmitri rarely left the twins' nursery since their father's imprisonment.

The teen girl found herself aimlessly wandering the hallway. It wasn't until she tripped on the hall rug when she noticed that she was in front of her brother's bedroom – the very room she had always come running to years before.

Helping herself up, the fourteen year old knocked hesitantly on the door.

"_Draco_," she said weakly, wrapping her arms around herself, "_please… I know you're in there._"

She looked at toward the staircase and thought about all the other people who stood in her place. Daphne thought about how they came for weeks since school let out for the summer, knocking on the same door she had been knocking on for years… only to meet the same fate.

"_Your friends are asking where you've been…_"

Daphne even thought about their parents and how they stood outside Draco's door, begging him to come out. She thought about how determined their mother was to console her 'precious baby' in his time of need. Sighing, Daphne began to stare at the floor with a frown.

"_Mum says, 'Have courage…' and I'm trying to_."

Tears began to form in her eyes; she was used to it now. She seldom talked to anyone about her feelings, considering the one person she trusted with them was keeping her out. But she knew this wasn't just about her; she wasn't the only one in the family who was hurting.

"_I'm right out here for you… just let me in_!"

Daphne held herself a little tighter as she thought back to all the time she spent with Draco before he went to Hogwarts. Her memories were happy ones. She smiled through her tears as she remembered everything Draco had done for her.

"_You're still my favorite brother_," she reminded him, "_in this huge family. I love you so much, Dray…"_

As her tears fell, Daphne let her arms drop to her side. Of all the memories she shared with her brother, her favorite one was when he taught her how to ride a broomstick.

"_Do you wanna go play Quidditch_?" she asked before allowing herself to breakdown completely.

As she stood in front of door, Daphne sobbed violently to herself. Suddenly, she heard a click of the door and felt a pair of arms pull her into a long, warm embrace.

"_Yes_, _I wanna go play Quidditch_," Draco whispered, tightening his hold on her. "_I'm sorry it took so long_…"

Daphne felt her brother shiver slightly as they hugged each other in the hallway. How long had it been, she wondered, since the two of them had actually done this? She knew that this moment was long overdue.

"_I didn't know I needed you_," he continued. "_I really do. Daph, I was wrong_."

Her sobs grew worse at those words as she squeezed her brother in her arms. Daphne could sense that her big brother was crying too; she didn't know how long he had been, but that didn't matter to her at the moment.

"_You're my baby sister. I love you, too_," he said, releasing her from his embrace. "_So grab your broom and let's go…_"

Daphne smiled at Draco as she attempted to wipe away her tears. Even though she knew that this moment was long overdue, she was ecstatic that it was actually happening.

"_Yes,_ _I'd love to go play Quidditch_…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** This story was written and published on _March 4, 2014_. Updated as of _April 1, 2014._

A little background on the characters of this story before I dive into the background of the story: so Daphne Malfoy and the rest of her brothers were characters that I created _years _ago to a story that I never got to finish writing. After careful planning and family mapping, I started writing her story and linking it to the Harry Potter storyline. But – like most of my stories – I started it and forgot about it. In fact, the only reason I remembered the story was because I checked my earlier emails to my friend who used to edit my stories (I found an early copy of the first chapter to Daphne's story), which brings me to my next point.

After reading the first chapter over again the other night, I came to the realization that Daphne and Draco have a relationship like that of Anna and Elsa (from _Frozen_ – if you didn't already know…). Last night, I told myself that I needed to write a different story (preferably something that wasn't Kingdom Hearts related or _The Girl of My Dreams_)_. _So I did what I always do when I propose a challenge like that to myself: put on iTunes and write to a story to the first song that plays. And that song happened to be _Do You Want to Build a Snowman?._

So… yeah, there's that. I wasn't actually planning on posting this story because I hadn't even finished the story where the OCs (e.i. Daphne, Dmitri and the rest of their brothers) came from… so you know, without that story, I thought this one wouldn't make much sense. Buuuuut I gave it a shot and I hope you guys like it.

Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to leave a review; lemme know what you want me to do with this alternate universe. Do you want me to finish that story with Daphne? Or is this enough for you guys? LOL, what do you think of the remake of the song? :P (And yes, I realize you need more than two people to play Quidditch, but… ummm, who's to say that the Malfoys don't have their own rules to the game? Haha.)

Anyways, I really do hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.

Much love,

May


	2. The Awaited Answer

The Awaited Answer

His first year at Hogwarts had been an interesting one, to say the very least. Like the rest of the Malfoys, he had been sorted into Slytherin; the Hat had barely touched his head before deciding upon his House. He had encountered Harry Potter – and though they were far from being friends, at least he had made a lasting impression on the famous wizard. And then there was the whole troll incident on Halloween night… not to mention everything that followed thereafter.

To finally be home after such an eventful year was a bit of a downer for twelve-year-old Draco Malfoy. Spending a good year with his older brothers while being away from home was the best thing he could have asked for. And while part of him felt incomplete while being at Hogwarts, he was still very upset to have to come home… even if coming home meant to fill the void that started to form when he left for school.

Just then, there was an unfamiliar rapping at the door. Draco threw his letter from Pansy Parkinson lazily onto his desk and slowly made his way to the door. Before he could reach his destination, however, the white door swung open to reveal his older brother, Dmitri. Without a moment wasted, Dmitri entered the room and flung the door closed. The older Malfoy immediately made himself comfortable, much to Draco's dismay.

Draco couldn't even get his opinion out as Dmitri shoved the shorter blonde onto the king-sized bed. Letting out a disgruntled groan, Draco glared up at his brother, who had taken a seat in the armchair beside the bookshelf. Dmitri shot Draco a satisfied smirk before turning his attention to the moving family portrait that say on top of Draco's desk.

And then it began.

Rolling his eyes, Draco grumbled to himself. Dmitri had let himself into his bedroom to lecture him about their baby sister. Where did Dmitri get off waltzing into his bedroom and accuse him of being the villain to a story that Daphne had painted for their family? More importantly, where did Daphne go off asking him if he wanted to go outside to play Quidditch with her? She didn't even know the rules to the game!

Dmitri continued to drone on about how Daphne was just a ball of emotions since the boys went to Hogwarts. After all, it was Daphne's first year alone. All the other years, she had Draco with her. Draco began spacing out – he was just trying to enjoy his summer holiday without the burdens of his little sister. Was it such a crime for thinking he had outgrown her and her silly antics?

Then, Dmitri asked his the infamous question.

Inhaling, the younger Malfoy thought about the question his brother had just thrown his way. Did he really have to answer that question? Shaking his head, Draco turned his attention away from Dmitri and to the closed bedroom door. He sighed sadly. Did Dmitri even have to ask that question?

"_Of course, I wanna go play Quidditch!_" Draco admit, plopping himself face first under his goose-feathered pillows. He could hear his older brother walking toward him slowly. Even from beneath his pillows, Draco could feel the infamous Malfoy smirk that his brother was shooting him. "_There. I've said it! I've confessed!_"

In hopes to rid himself of his hovering brother, Draco lobbed his heaviest pillow toward Dmitri. Sitting up quickly, he figured he would have to explain himself a bit further than what he had already stated. Draco frowned; although he would have loved to go outside and play with his sister, the ever-present question fogged his mind: wasn't he a bit too old to be playing games with a nine-year-old?

"_But I much prefer my new best friends," _Draco argued before Dmitri could get a word out. The look on Dmitri's face, however, reminded Draco of the same look that Daphne would give him during dinner, which was the only time he ever really saw his sister. "_Although… I hate to see Daph looking so depressed_."

Dmitri let out an all-too familiar sigh as he rubbed his temples in frustration. He grumbled angrily to himself before leaning against the nearest beam of Draco's four-poster bed. Why he always bothered with the shenanigans of his youngest siblings, Dmitri himself did not know. He was getting much too old for it, he scolded himself. Dmitri stared at Draco with a frown.

"_I mean… she's still my sister,"_ Draco stated, staring at the picture on his desk of himself, Dmitri and Daphne. He recalled all the good time they used to have – the times he gave up when he went to Hogwarts and made friends of his own. He didn't need to rely on his baby sister for company anymore. He had his Slytherin friends – the ones he grew up with, but didn't pay much attention to. But Daphne was his sister… and he still cared about her. She was more than a friend; she was family. "_I wish that I could just show her how I feel._"

Draco looked up at Dmitri and sighed. His older brother was smirking again; instantly, Draco knew he had fallen prey to his brother's trick. Draco's mind brought him back to the original question… why did he have to let on more than the answer? Now Dmitri _knew _how much guilt Draco help. Draco cursed himself for giving off too much information.

The twelve-year-old jumped off his bed and onto his feet. Glaring at his older brother, he replied, "_Of course, I wanna go play Quidditch… but then she doesn't even know how!"_

"Then, teach her, Draco," Dmitri commanded, crossing his arms over his chest. He rarely got to play the role of big brother for Draco because the younger Malfoy much preferred the triplets to Dmitri, so to be able to boss his brother around was a refreshing thought.

Draco let out a small laugh. Had his intelligent older brother gone mad? He looked toward Dmitri once more and then the door. Gathering all of his strength, Draco quickly pushed his older brother out of his bedroom. "_Yeah right! Bye!_"

* * *

If his first year had been an interesting one, there was no doubt about his fourth year being even more eventful. By this year, Draco was used to going to school without the guidance of the triplet's. He had gotten used to roaming the halls of Hogwarts with just one other Malfoy, Dmitri. In his fourth year, however, he had grown accustomed to seeing his eleven-year-old kid sister gallivanting through the halls in search of him. On top of having his sister attend Hogwarts with him, the Triwizard Tournament was a wonderful surprise – same went for the Yule Ball. There was so much packed into one year.

But once again, Draco found himself trapped at home in the comfort of his own bedroom, hunched over his desk. And one again, the fifteen-year-old had nothing to do with his summer holiday. He never felt like inviting his school friends over – especially now since his sister was going to school with him. Draco just thought the whole charade was embarrassing.

All of a sudden, there was an unceremonious knock at the door. Draco sighed in agony, turning to face the door. That wasn't Daphne's notorious knock. In fact, that didn't even sound like Dmitri's. The twins could barely function without the help of one of their parents. Draco feared it might've been one of his eldest brothers: the triplets. If he was lucky, he told himself, Darien would be behind that door.

Before the young Slytherin boy could respond to the tapping of the door, it swung open once again – just like it had three years ago. This time, as Draco had guessed, it was not Dmitri behind the door. Fortunately for Draco, it was Darien. Staring curiously at his older brother, Draco scratched the back of his head nervously. He rarely saw his older brothers anymore – not since they graduated from Hogwarts, at least.

Darien shot Draco a caring smile. Draco responded with a curt nod before turning back to his studies. The youngest triplet plopped himself onto Draco's king-sized bed and began talking to his younger brother about how much older he looked since the last time they had seen each other. Darien continued to go on and on even though it seemed as though Draco was completely disregarding his presence.

And then, Darien's true mission had been revealed. The nineteen-year-old blond-haired boy only sought out one thing: an answer – the same answer that Dmitri asked for three years ago… the very answer that Daphne begged for every day.

Draco gripped his quill tightly before turning his head to face his older brother. How many people would be asking him this question for Daphne's sake? Was it really his fault that he didn't have time for her anymore? And besides, was it his fault at all that she hardly made any friends during her first year at Hogwarts? He had given her perfect opportunities to make friends, but she clung to him for dear life!

"_Of course, I want to go play Quidditch,_" the Slytherin Seeker professed to his older brother. What had gotten into him? At first, when he confessed his little secret to Dmitri, he felt the guilt eating away at him. But he felt less and less guilty as the years went on. In fact, by the time Daphne had turned eleven, Draco had grown tired of the constant question he received from his sister. But at the same time… he wished there was a part of him that could cave in – cave into his childish affairs, "_and fly around and jump and play!_"

Turning back to the blank parchment on his desk, Draco was reminded that his fifth year was just around the corner, which meant his O.W.L.s were coming up. While he could have cared less about them, he recalled Dmitri's exemplary marks and Draco pushed himself to do better. He just _had _to!

"_It's just that I have other things to do!_" replied the fifteen-year-old, frantically jotting down notes from the open textbook beside him. He would not have minded it Darien came in to simply talk. No, Draco wouldn't have minded at all! But the fact that Darien was only drawn to his bedroom solely because of Daphne… no, Draco could not accept that; why did _everything _have to be about her? "_I'm not ignoring you, but can you go away!"_

Three years ago, Draco thought, when Dmitri had come into his room, Dmitri had been less annoying about Daphne. That was the role he had always played: the mediator. But whenever one of the triplets tried to intervene, Daphne was always the victim! In a few seconds, Draco heard Darien jump of the bed and stride over to where he was seated. Dammit, he groaned, wrong choice of words!

"I'm sorry, Dare!" cried the cowardly teenager.

Darien rolled his eyes as he leaned against the edge of Draco's desk. He picked up the framed picture Draco kept of the Malfoy siblings – all eight of them. Darien shrugged before tossing the delicate frame Draco's way. He began to explain how isolated their little sister felt and how helpless poor Daphne had become.

"_I get that she feels lonely,_" Draco reasoned, putting his quill down roughly, "_but she has you guys. There's more than just two of us!"_

Irked, Draco shoved the picture back into his older brothers hands and pointed at the rest of their siblings. Why was Daphne so obsessed with spending time with him? They had other siblings – other siblings who would probably enjoy time with her! "There's you, Damian, Daniel, Dem!" shouted Draco in frustration.

Darien rolled his eyes once more. With the moving picture still in his hands, he shoved himself off of Draco's wooden desk and made his way towards the door. As he passed the bed, he roughly chucked the fragile frame onto Draco's satin sheets.

Once the door slammed shut, Draco frowned. He was finally alone…

* * *

A couple of years had passed since Daphne last asked Draco the famed question. And although he grew to hate the badgering, he would have given anything to turn back time and abandon his responsibilities. It was now his sixth year and things had quickly fallen apart. He was spending less and less time with his friends and Daphne and more time working on his impossible mission.

But what choice did he have?

If he abandoned his responsibilities, the lives of his entire family were at stake. But if he stuck to the mission and failed… Draco shuddered. The fate of his family rested his in now trembling hands. What was a sixteen-year-old to do?

He was currently on his way to the Slytherin Common Room. Crabbe and Goyle were trailing not too far behind him when he heard voices coming near the entrance of the hidden room. Quickly tucking himself behind a statue, Draco subtly poked his head out to see what was going on. His icy eyes widened as his heartbeat quickened. He had heard the whispers at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, but dismissed the thought as nothing more than stupid gossip crafted for entertainment purposes. But right before him now was his little sister in the arms of his worst enemy.

Grunting to himself, Draco turned back to face Crabbe and Goyle. He shoved past his cronies and stormed up to the Room of Requirements, leaving his followers behind. Things had finally become clear: the reason why Daphne stopped asking him to play; the reason why Daphne bit back from time to time; the reason Daphne just wasn't the same. Daphne, Daphne, Daphne. Once again, Draco thought, the little brat had found a way to make everything all about her.

This was supposed to be _his _time to shine… why couldn't she just let him have it?

* * *

Draco stood before the doors of the Hospital Wing. He ran a nervous hand through his messy hair, thinking to himself about the happenings of last night. The Death Eaters had gotten way. Professor Snape had killed the Headmaster. And now Draco was left to face the damage that he had caused. Lifting his hands slowly to push the door open, Draco bitterly thought about what a reckless fool he had been the entire year.

It hadn't been long since his last visit to the Hospital Wing. Of course, he had been the one injured and Daphne had been the one visiting. Daphne… he thought to himself sadly. She was his little sister. As Draco made his way to the very end of the infirmary, he thought about the years before his sixth year. He even thought about his life before Hogwarts. Those times had been much simpler, he thought. It was just him and Daphne…

The young Slytherin hung his head in defeat as he made eye contact with the raven-haired savior. Harry sat near the end table while Draco stood at the foot of the bed. Both of them stared at each other awkwardly before Harry turned his attention back to the unconscious and battered form of Daphne Malfoy. Draco watched as the Gryffindor stood up and violently darted toward him.

While Harry started to blame Draco for everything that happened the previous night, the Malfoy could not take his eyes off of his sister. The poor girl lay in a comatose state on the bed before him. He inhaled sharply, taking in every accusation the noble Saint Potter threw his way. Draco knew he deserved the tongue-lashing he was receiving; he was actually surprised that Potter hadn't thrown a punch his way.

Harry rolled his eyes as Draco continued to stare into space. Feeling that he was done with his little spiel, the Gryffindor stormed out of the Hospital Wing to give Draco some time with his sister. Hopefully, that was all Daphne really needed to bring her out of her coma.

Draco slowly approached the chair near his sister's head. He could feel the tears from last night coming back. His little sister was in a hospital bed because of his careless mistake. She was in a coma because of his reckless ways. And now, he had to pay the price.

But he would have traded away all the treasures in the world just to hear his sister ask him the infamous question he always seemed to avoid.

"_Daphne?_" Draco whispered, taking her limp hand in his. "_Please know I'm right here."_

He gripped her hand tightly as if his hold would somehow wake her from her slumber. When he was greeted with silence, he shut his eyes in anger – anger at himself for not being there for her when she needed him the most.

"_That must've been wrong on your own_…"

Draco opened his eyes listlessly. What power did he have to wake Daphne? She was completely out of it! No amount of magic could restore her consciousness, only she had the power to do that. Draco pulled himself closer to his sister, caressing her bruised cheek. His mind drifted back to the horrendous thought of his mission – a mission he had failed…

"_But now I've failed him and I worry that,_" Draco's eyes began to fill to the brim with tears, "_he'll back you back! … I'll be alone…"_

Draco wrapped his arms around Daphne, bringing himself as close to her as he possibly could. He could barely forgive himself for letting her fall into the hands of the Dark Lord; how could he possibly ever forgive himself if she were to be killed by him?

But what was he supposed to do? He had been branded. He made a deal with the devil. He wanted to bring rectify the family name! … but at the cost of his only sister. He shook his head, still holding her closer to him. What happened to the little boy who would sacrifice riches beyond measure just to spend time with his little sister? Now, he would forever be known as the man who sacrificed his only sister for power…

"_You deserve much better,_" Draco sobbed onto her tattered clothes, "_than what I've become. I wish I could change the past…_"

None of this would have ever happened, he scolded himself, if he had just answered her with the truth!

"_Of course, I'd love to go play Quidditch_…" Draco whispered tearfully into Daphne's hair, finally allowing himself to be honest with her.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This story was written and published on _October 21, 2014_.

I originally wasn't going to release this chapter until I finished the Daphne Malfoy series, but seeing as I haven't even started it... I didn't want to keep you waiting. Thank you to the few people who reviewed this story. Your reviews really helped when it came to writing this chapter of this two-shot. While I'm not _that _proud of how it turned out, I must say that I'm actually proud of myself for getting it done to begin with. I've had the draft of this story tucked away for so long that I nearly forgot about it! But please, tell me what you think of this story, so I may continue with the original (still untitled) story! Thanks for reading!

\- MV


End file.
